Bishop
Bishop is a secondary antagonist in the 2000s reboot of the animated television series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. A cold-calculating government agent, he is a secondary player in both the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings John Bishop grew up in Topeka, Kansas, to a family of soldiers that fought in every American war. John was raised a patriot from birth, and, enlisted in the military right on his eighteenth birthday. Bishop, after fifteen years of service, was announced to be one of several American soldiers that would be deported to fight in Ishval. Ishval was middle eastern nation that was currently at odds with the European country of Amestris. Bishop, carrying very little background on why he was to do so, was ordered to fight the Ishvallans. He asked no questions and carried out his orders. It was here that John met an older fellow soldier, Arthur Brent. Arthur took a strange satisfaction in fighting and killing the Ishvallans, one that turned off John very much. In the midst of the fighting in Ishval one day, Bishop disappeared in a bright flash. Most of the soldiers, sans Arthur, were far too busy fighting to notice, Bishop awoke in what resembled an alien spaceship. Several needles and plugs were inside of him. He couldn't bring himself to scream. "We have all of the information we need on the human." "Shall we kill him, then?" "Needlessly bloody. Just put him back. "What if he tells the other humans?" "Nobody would ever believe him. Besides, given the human lifespan, he'll be long dead by the time we invade." Invade? Before Bishop could question the extraterrestrials, he was beamed back to earth as if by magic. Bishop continued fighting, but found his strength and reflexes had increased tenfold. An end result of the encounter with the aliens? Bishop wasn't even entirely sure if that was real. Over a few days, John convinced himself it was all a huge fever dream or something, that is, until a massive explosion occurred near his camp. John and Arthur checked out the explosion to see an alien pod in the blast radius. Inside was a dead alien. John was immensely disturbed that the alien resembled one from the spaceship that was in his 'dream'. Apparently, said 'dream' was anything but. Several American and Amestrian men gathered around the pod and took reports. It was truly a mystery. The hood of the pod was opened up, revealing a huge, red stone that seemed to power the craft. The scene was left as it was fund when everyone went to sleep. In the dark of the night, Arthur awoke to take another look at the pod. He opened it to find the still dead alien. Truth of the matter was, Arthur had a long interest in extraterrestrials. He took it upon himself to dissect the alien, and look over the body. However, when he sliced off the arm--it attached itself to him. The long, tentacle like arm stuck into his back. Although painful at first, it gave Arthur a massive rush. Arthur turned around to find a soldier from Texas, Yancy "Walker" Dougan, having witnessed the whole ordeal. Walker had half a mind to report Walker to central. However, just as he pulle dout his walkie talkie, Arthur extended his new alien limb through the soldier's stomach. He would later report that Ishvallans had not only murdered Walker, but stolen the alien. Thus, began Arthur's newest hobby--collecting alien body parts to make himself even stronger. The alien pod was an object of discussion and controversy throughout the whole war. It was an Amestrian state alchemist named Solf J. Kimblee that pushed everything over the edge. He approached the pod, lifted the hood, and, using a blade, cut a small piece of the red stone from the engine. The little stone gave Kimblee an enormous boost in power. His alchemy enhanced, he could now create and destroy from nothing, and ignore the law of equivalent exchange. With this power, he leveled and utterly destroyed Ishval in a matter of a few horrific hours. Henry Mansley was called in to clean things up. The alien pod (the rest of the stone with it) was confiscated by the military, and Kimblee was to spend the rest of his life in jail for the atrocities he committed, trialed as a war criminal. Mansley approached the only other two soldiers close to the situation, Arthur and Bishop, and informed the two that nobody could know of what happened in Ishval. In exchange for their silence, both would be given spots in the military. Both accepted, one far more willingly than the other. Bishop carried the memory of the aliens with him through his whole life. He knew he would have to keep quiet for his country's sake. He soon found that, in addition to his enhanced strength and speed, Bishop had also stopped aging. He was stuck in his mid-thirties. Another result of the alien radiation. The aliens were wrong...by the time of the invasion, Bishop would be breathing. Arthur, who now goes by his codenmae given to him by Henry's son, Kent, Alpha, happily remained quiet. The less people knew of aliens the less people could know his...little hobby. Bishop, however, knows an invasion is only nearing... Mansley's Guard Bishop is hired as one of the guards for Kent Mansley's super prison. Bishop later moves to apprehend John Silver and Percival C. McLeach when the two try to avoid their prison sentences. Silver actually hits Bishop with a laser cannon, but he survives; he promptly uses a metal, chain-link meteor hammer to burst open the pirate's metal leg. McLeach responds, shocking the agent through the meteor hammer, but Bishop knocks him into his own animal trap. Bishop calls in his fellow guards and reveals his electronic suit. He then knocks Silver's crew down a pit to a painful death. Silver admits defeat, and Bishop successfully brings the criminals to "justice." Changing Times Princess Azula seizes control of Mansley's prison, installing a new Fire Nation warden in place of Doctor Robotnik. Bishop, nonetheless, keeps his power. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Bishop is how anime universe Agent Smith, for earlier information, read the article here. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Receiver Informative Bishop appears as one of CADMUS' associates in this war. He is summoned by Kent Mansley, another addition to the organization, where he informs about the severity of the situation, regarding about the crash of a "meteor", that it revealed to be an unusual and different type of supernatural power. After the end of the meeting, Bishop stumbles upon some secret and private documents, regarding about the research of the scientist Victor Fries, regarding about immortality and his concealed cryogenic chamber, that contained his wife inside. A Reluctant Ally In the present events, Bishop track downs Victor Fries, while reasearching in a secret laboratory in the Artic ocean. He starts to threaten him, destroying much of the laboratory's sections, including the cryogenic chamber of his wife. Bishop then attempts to blackmail him, should he help him, he would save Nor. Victor reluctantly agrees to the man's proposition. An Alien Invasion During that time, Bishop manages to turn the scientist, into one of his bodyguards, after a series of procedures and upgrades, providing the scientist with a high-tech and exo-skeleton suit of armor, capable of surviving enemies' attacks, while adopting a new name. From that moment on, he would be known as Mr. Freeze. Before they could continue the proceedings, the base gets attacked by the alien warlord, Vilgax, who arrived with intentions of killing the humans. Fortunately, Mr. Freeze's assistance manages to defeat the warlord, with two powerful shots. Bishop then proceeds to take his unconscious body to the CADMUS' secret facility chambers, for experimentation. Hiring After the battle, Bishop, along with his fellow associate, Alpha, recruits the alien mercenary, Joseph Korso, as a double-agent, to track down any alien form, that might be a threat to the CADMUS' executives.Category:TV Show Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Tmnt villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Dr Claw Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Redeemed Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Kent Mansley's Alliance Category:The Agents Squad Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CADMUS Category:The Illuminati Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament